Mobile devices have become an integral part of the computing landscape. As mobile devices become more capable, they have shifted to perform tasks that have traditionally been performed by non-mobile computers. In one example, mobile devices may have the ability to stream media, display videos, or otherwise process large amounts of data over the course of a day. The increasing use of mobile devices by consumers, along with the high dynamic range of power consumption across mobile devices, may cause a power source or battery of the mobile device to become depleted. As a result, the mobile device may need to be frequently charged. Consumers may also have multiple mobile devices that need to be charged. Charging systems, however, may not optimally charge mobile devices. Accordingly, methods and systems for optimizing charging of mobile devices may be desired.